A Public Affair
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Castle brings Beckett to a laundromat for a little "surprise", established Caskett, pure smut. Written for an anonymous request at LJ Kink Meme.


It was late. In fact, it was so late that she couldn't find the strength to focus her attention on the men's watch clamped tightly around her wrist to see what time it was. She didn't know why Castle had brought her here of all places, this being the last building she expected to end up at his promise of a surprise. Their relationship was still new and he had a sweet habit of buying her overpriced trinkets that she begged him not to go out of his way for. Apparently, he'd finally listened to her pleads, because this was far different than anything he had done for her so far. Her hand was clasped tightly in his own, the warm skin of his palm rubbing against her fingers as he pulled her inside the laundromat. A small smile tickled his features, the one she knew better than to leave alone. That exact tight smirk was one he wore proudly before pulling something tricky, forcing her to believe that he was up to no good.

Cold prickled her arms as the first brush of conditioned air attacked her taut skin. Automatically, her free hand jolted up to rub her bare arms, silently wishing she hadn't left her coat in the car. Her eyes no longer felt heavy and bruised as a result of the icy environment bringing her senses alive once more. The Laundromat was completely empty except for one lone woman who was just gathering her bags together, preparing to leave.  
"Castle, what are we doing here?" As he finally released her hand, the only part of her that remained warm, she dropped her arms to her side. He chewed on his lower lip, allowing silent moments to pass them by, leaving her suspicions to gnaw at her chest. He was up to no good. The hooded woman finally made her way for the door, offering one glance towards the couple in a manner that suggested she did not trust being in the same empty room with them any longer than she had to.

The moment the doors swung closed and the bells stopped chiming, Castle swooped one arm around her back and pulled her to his chest single handedly. Kate was obviously taken back by his approach; it was no surprise that he brought her here for something other than cleaning their attire, but they'd never done something so public before. There had been a few close calls at Burger King's restroom, and even a few unmistakable slip-ups at the precinct, but never this.  
"What are you doing?" She already knew the answer, rendering her question completely rhetorical. The author's lonely hand slipped into his front pocket, and after a second of digging, he pulled out two quarters. "Buying my affections? I'm afraid to tell you that I'm more expensive than that, _writer boy_," She teased with a click of her tongue, rubbing it over the roof of her mouth in anticipation. She knew what was to come, and just the thought made her lightheaded enough to swerve in his grasp. Still, the desirable man did not answer, simply pulling away from her and stepping towards the nearest washing machine. Kate tilted her head at her boyfriend, a small smile wondering its way to the corner of her lips when she realized what he was doing.

He placed the quarters in the slot tantalizingly slow, purposely making the woman wait. He was in charge of tonight's affair, and wouldn't have the detective believe she was in control like all others. The machine was brought to life with a roar as one thick thumb pressed the power button, the shaking already causing both parties to let out a premature groan of anxiety.

Without a word, Castle tugged Beckett back towards him, lips assaulting hers. His tongue found its way inside her mouth, her warm cavern causing a stirring low in his belly, an ache crawling deep within her own. One hand massaged her cheek, brushing against the angles of her curls while the other made its way down her hip, finding her backside. Kate squealed into his mouth as he squeezed her ass and pushed it up, leaving a curious hand there for leverage. Finally, Castle stepped away from her wet lips to breathe. After stumbling past her words, Kate finally got out what she'd been delaying to ask.  
"Don't you think this is a little too risky? Anyone could walk through those doors."  
"So we'll give them a show. Stop worrying, there will be plenty of time for that when we meet Alexis' boyfriend tomorrow." She couldn't help but agree, and after taking another second to think it over, Kate nodded quickly and their lips smashed together again. Remaining attached to one another, Castle lifted her up and smiled against her when she wrapped her legs around him, bringing their groins closer together.

Just as he suspected before they began their journey as a couple, Kate Beckett was no prude in the bedroom; or in this case, the Laundromat. He placed her on the edge of the washing machine, the detective landing with an "mmph," and already, the vibrating was sending tendrils of pleasure to her core. Castle was eager as he started tugging on her shirt, his girlfriend more than happy to assist with it while he got to work on unzipping her jeans. Moisture flooded to her center at the mere touch of his index finger and thumb rolling down the zipper. "Ready for me I see."  
"Always," she grunted, throwing her shirt to the dirty floor. She didn't care that it landed in a heap amongst whatever bacteria lived down there; they were in the perfect place to clean it. Finally, the writer got her skinny jeans off and admired her milky legs, his erection becoming almost unbearable. Quickly, he squeezed his member to remind himself that it wasn't time. This needed to last for as long as possible, despite the chance of them getting caught by some poor old woman with a heart problem, or a perverted man who wanted to join in.

Castle let out a moan of his own when he got a good look at her white panties, soaked completely through. "I want you now," Kate begged, lifting his shirt. She purred like a tigress, small mewls escaping her lips as she desperately wished to pull him on top of her. Castle almost wanted to forget about taking things slow, wanting to throw her to the flor and hurry things up by sinking and riding her hard.

After successfully tearing off his t-shirt, the devoted female got to work on his belt buckle.  
"Easy there Kate," Rick chuckled, pulling her fingers away to take off the jeans himself. It would be faster that way, and the teasing of her fingers above his groan wouldn't be torturing him to prematurity. He stepped out of the jeans as they fell to his feet, the revealing light checkered boxers that Kate didn't care to notice. A chill went up her spine, the cold air pebbling her nipples furthermore than he already had. Her body shivered, but this time it wasn't due to the low temperature. The washing machine had her juices flowing, and the stimulation was too much; she was ready to come apart right there. "Fuck it," Castle groaned, throwing all thoughts of slow and sensual behind him. He threw off his boxers, grinning as Kate's eyes widened, lust darkening the hood of her lashes.

Every time they found themselves in these types of situations, it was always different. They always managed to have a new experience together, throwing her beyond her wildest fantasies and delving him into sex that actually involved real love and passion he found with no one else.

He ripped a threat in her thong as he slid it down her never-ending legs, and would probably hear her complain about it later. It wasn't the first or last time he'd literally ripped an article of clothing off of her, but in the heat of the moment it never really mattered.

Kate's moans were cut off abruptly as soon as he sheathed himself fully inside of her, unable to find her voice. The machine vibrated under her ass, the smooth moisture dripping from her thighs and coating the surface below them. Each grunt that escaped his dry lips was in complete tune with the rhythm of his pumping, every sexual desire he ever had lacing together in a climax of tension and relief all at the same time. Kate's inner walls tightened around him, hiccuping in a pre-orgasmic motion.  
"Huh," Castle sighed as he continued to pick up speed, no longer gradual and easy with his thrusts. His pupils dilated as he watched the many expressions pass over her face, eyelids fluttering, eyelashes black and thick with mascara. Her cheeks were rosy with sweet passion, the beginning of hives breaking out on her chest.  
"Oh god." Her plea was raspy, her hips bucking against his in a movement that wasn't even in a correct rhythm anymore, but that didn't matter, just like everything else in the world. Reality shattered as the two came apart together, keening moans leaving their parted lips in an 'O' shape, heaving and colliding. Finally, she fell forwards, forehead falling against his as he pulled out of her. They were both marred with sweat, trying to catch their uneven breath. There was nothing either of them could say about the events that just took place.  
"It's freezing in here," Castle muttered as he wrapped his arms around her smaller figure, trying to keep them both warm as the vibrating of the machine seemed strangely much more mellow than sexual, now.  
"Funny, I'm not cold at all."


End file.
